dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 13
Other Characters: * Count de Wex * Princess Yonda ** platoon of Gavonian guards Antagonists: * Tauru's remaining troops * Premier Vakor, of Resbia Items: * Royal Locket of Authority Locations: * , a monarchy * , neighboring Gavonia, also a monarchy * Ormand ** deserted castle | Writer2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle2 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 11" | Synopsis2 = The cook runs away screaming, thinking that Pincus is a ghost. Knowing that he will soon be discovered, Pincus hides until he can meet with the sailor who first helped him. The sailor suggests that he, Pincus, and Spike escape in a lifeboat that night, while the rest of the crew is asleep. Late that night, the three sneak across the deck toward the lifeboats. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pincus Other Characters: * Philip of Patrania * sailor * Wa Fung, ship's cook Antagonists: * two big shots ** their crew Locations: * * Patrania Vehicles: * Patranian Yacht | Writer3_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler3_1 = Russell Cole | Inker3_1 = Russell Cole | StoryTitle3 = Woozy Watts: "Island Adventure, Part 3" | Synopsis3 = Woozy finds out that the other people on the island speak English, and are also following the trail of torn pieces of red cloth. Woozy and a man from Missouri hike into the woods to try to find the trail, but Woozy gets grabbed and tied to a tree by a dangerous looking man. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Woozy Watts Other Characters: * man in top hat from Joplin, Missouri * Whiskers * Sourface Antagonists: * forest thug Locations: * desert island | Writer4_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler4_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker4_1 = W.C. Brigham | StoryTitle4 = Jack Woods: "Pancho Villa, Part 13" | Synopsis4 = With Jack being dragged behind a runaway horse, Don Miguel directs Dolores to get the family's rifle. There is only a single cartridge with it. Aiming carefully, Dolores shoots the horse, killing it. Furious, Villa tells her that in the morning she herself will shoot Jack! Meanwhile out on the desert, Jack frees himself and escapes. Woods sneaks back to the Nogales Hacienda, and lets Dolores know he's free, but one of Villa's guards spots him and attacks Jack with a knife. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** many brigands Locations: * , ** Rancho Nogales | Writer5_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer5_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler5_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker5_1 = Raymond Perry | StoryTitle5 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 12" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rowena * * * Waldemar Antagonists: * * Hubert * Other Characters: * Isaac of York * The Black Knight Locations: * , | Writer6_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler6_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker6_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle6 = Don Drake on the Planet Saro: "Battle With the Monster" | Synopsis6 = Landing on the back of the neck of the rampaging dragon, holding his atomic energy gun in his other hand, Don swings the Queen's Gold Flagon and bashes the giant beast on its head. And just like that, the titanic monster shudders and dies. Don turns his attention to the cowering High Priests, who tell him that Krenon has vanished! Meanwhile the immense corpse of the suddenly-dead dragon very rapidly decomposes, giving off a poisonous vapor which enshrouds the city! Drake marches two of the priests before him, to show him where Betty and Zira are imprisoned. Queen Zira knows an escape route; she leads Don and Betty and the two hostage priests thru a series of caverns. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Queen Zira ** Zetrurian people Antagonists: * Krenon ** his renegade Guards ** the High Priests Alien Animals: * Zetrurian Land Monster Locations: * Items: * Drake's Atomic Energy Gun * Zetrurian Gold Flagon | Writer8_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Penciler8_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker8_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle8 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 13" | Synopsis8 = Fang Gow has brought a number of harpoon-wielding killers with him, and they seize O'Neill and Le Grand, although several of them are punched and kicked into the canal in the process. Fang Gow tells Barry that Barry himself will throw the switch that detonates the planted dynamite, and destroys Paris. Barry refuses, and Fang Gow orders that Le Grand be tortured. Meanwhile very quietly Barry has been working his hands free from his ropes, and finally gets loose! | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** many henchmen Locations: * ** Sewer System | Writer9_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler9_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker9_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle9 = Buckskin Jim: "The Half-Breed, Part 3" | Synopsis9 = Caught in a violent storm, the train loses one of the wagons, as it is carried away by the river, with Marty Halliday aboard it! Trapper Pete attempts to retrieve it, but to no avail. Meanwhile farther down the canyon, Jim, Mary, and Dan make their way along the foot of the canyon. They see the runaway wagon floating toward them, but, as Jim and Dan try to stretch a catch-rope across the water, Jim is ambushed by Pierre the half-breed. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Prairie Schooner caravan * Zeb Halliday * Marty Halliday, Zeb's wife * Mary Halliday, Zeb's daughter * Trapper Pete * Dan Antagonists: * Half Breed Pierre Locations: * Old West, | Writer11_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler11_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker11_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle11 = Pep Morgan: "The Big Ballgame, Part 2" | Synopsis11 = Down by three in the last inning, Riverdale is up at bat and quickly loads the bases, bringing Pep to the plate. He takes two strikes, then hits a grand slam to win the game! Later, he admits to his teammate that it was all luck--he had his eyes closed! | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Riverdale Baseball Team ** Chuck Kelly ** Tubs Miller ** Lank O'Doul ** Bob Emory * Bourne Prep Baseball Team Locations: * Riverdale | Writer12_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler12_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker12_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle12 = Along the Main Line: "The Holdup, Part 5" | Synopsis12 = After being very unjustly fired for negligence, ex-fireman Jake and ex-engineer Ed hike their way along the Red Island Railroad tracks. Jake is convinced that they were framed, and intends to hunt down the real perpetrators. As the two men talk it over, Malvern, a federal agent, interrupts their conversation. He believes them innocent, and has a plan to help them prove it. Malvern flags down the next freight train to come along, gets aboard the caboose along with Ed and Jake, and shows them a piece of paper, dropped by one of the gang, directing them to "Red Bridge". Elsewhere on the same train, in a boxcar, Slick Carter, Mully, and another hood are also aboard, and discussing their escape plans. A hobo has overheard them and makes his way back to the caboose, and tells on them. Malvern pulls his pistol and climbs to the roof of the caboose. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * , engineer * Jake, fireman Antagonists: * Slick Carter * Mully * 3rd hood Other Characters: * Agent Malvern Locations: * Red Island Railroad, Main Line ** Red Bridge, up at Copper Bluff Vehicles: * Red Island freight train | Writer13_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler13_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker13_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle13 = Brad Hardy: "In the Forbidden City, Part 1" | Synopsis13 = The exiled High Priestess guides Brad and Kardos to the outer walls of the forbidden city, but will not enter it with them, as it would mean her death. She leaves. The two men quietly explore the city, which seems to be deserted, but is not. A sentry spots them and reports to his boss, who commands his troops to seize the two strange white men, who are quickly trapped by a large force of the Grey Men. Kardos grapples with one soldier and Brad still packs a revolver, and shoots at least one of them, but numbers prevail and they're quickly captured, and dragged in front of General Porgo, who decrees their fate. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Prince Kardos, of Agharti Other Characters: * The High Priestess Antagonists: * Grey Men of the Cliffs ** General Porgo *** his sentries and other troops Locations: * ** City of the Grey People | Writer14_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer14_2 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler14_1 = Sven Elven | Inker14_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle14 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 3" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * * ** ** ** Other Characters * , Captain of Musketeers Antagonists: * Locations: * , the ** *** M. de Treville's mansion | Writer15_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler15_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker15_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle15 = Bradley Boys: "In the Wilderness, Part 1" | Synopsis15 = Tom and Jack Bradley go hiking in the mountains, but quickly become lost and must use their skills to survive in the wilderness. They spend one night in a tree, then build a hut. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * * Locations: * Old Jug Mountain | Writer16_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler16_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker16_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle16 = Dr. Occult, the Ghost Detective: "The Werewolf, Part 3" | Synopsis16 = Doctor Occult is captured by Mrs. Daniels' henchmen. In the ceremonial chamber of the Cult of the Wolf, she prepares to inject Occult with a potion that will turn him into a wolf, but just as she is about to deliver it, Westley attacks her and shoots her with a silver bullet, one that he'd been saving to use on himself. Occult tells the homeless hobo cultists that they're free to go, and need no longer fear reverting to wolves. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * six more Other Characters: * Locations: * Mrs. Daniels' Boarding House, on 78th St. Items: * Mrs. Daniels' Werewolf Potion | Writer17_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler17_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker17_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle17 = Midshipman Dewey: "Dewey and the Pirates, Part 10" | Synopsis17 = On the deck of the USS Hornet, at the bases of the masts, are powder kegs, with powder-trail fuses, already burning. A sudden rain squall extinguishes the fuses. The pirates have meanwhile withdrawn to their island. The arriving brig signals the Hornet, by flags and cannon, for permission send its captain aboard, which is granted. Captain Smith of the Hornet meets Captain/Owner Hale of the Falcon; Hale seeks Smith's help in combatting the pirate Dorgan. Smith agrees to escort the Falcon, following closely. He orders Midshipman Dewey to report for duty aboard the Falcon, but when he does, he's accosted by the Bosun, who punches him twice in the head. A nearby voice yells at the Bosun to stop. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Smith ** Hornet crew Other Characters: * Captain Hale ** Falcon crew *** Stumpy Smithers Antagonists: * Captain Dorgan ** his crew of pirates and mutineers * Falcon's Bosun, Thorn (not yet named) Vehicles: * , sloop * Hale's armed merchantman, "Falcon", brig Era: * | Writer18_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler18_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker18_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle18 = Wing Brady: "The Bedouins, Part 12" | Synopsis18 = Dangling above a pit of snakes on a fraying length of rope, Wing Brady struggles to free himself. Wing is rescued by an old Arab, who turns out to be an Italian spy named Ronneli. Wing plans to rescue Lynn, but Ronneli warns him that such an action would be foolish. Nevertheless, Wing is determined, and Ronneli helps him disguise himself as an Arab. Wing locates Lynn's tent, and attacks the guard watching her. | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Lynn Harding * Ronneli, from 117th Division at El Caracoa Antagonists: * Ali Ben Saad ** Bedouin Raiders Locations: * ** Ben Saad's encampment *** Cavern of the Reptiles | Writer22_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler22_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker22_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle22 = Bob Merritt: "The Mystery Plane, Part 9" | Synopsis22 = From Edmonton, Bob sends Red and Shorty flying ahead to pick out a campsite and do some photography. Red pilots the huge transport plane, with Shorty close behind in a smaller scouting plane, but out of a cloud bank, two unidentified aircraft swoop to attack! Shorty returns fire, and scores a hit on one enemy plane, but the other redoubles its attack on the transport plane. Red escapes by diving deeply then landing suddenly on a small flat spot in the wilderness below. Shorty follows and also lands. Red's engine is damaged, and it is not from bullets, but the rocker arm has been filed thru, clearly sabotage! Red radios Bob to warn him. From Edmonton, Bob sends Red and Shorty onward, with the camera equipment, in Shorty's plane, and sends Jake, Lefty, and Buzz to pick up the transport. | Appearing22= Featured Characters: * , Gentleman Adventurer and Inventor Supporting Characters: * Bob's Flying Pals ** Buzz ** Dusty ** Jake ** Lefty ** Shorty ** Tex Antagonists: * Prospector Jake Impersonator * Fernando * Gang Boss * Asiatic Aviators Locations * , ** ** Canadian Rockies Vehicles: * Merritt's "Bumblebee" (not yet named) * Red's transport plane * Shorty's scouting plane * two enemy fighter bi-planes | Writer23_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler23_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker23_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | StoryTitle23 = Little Linda: "Adopted By Flint, Part 2" | Synopsis23 = Flint invites his ne'er-do-well nephew Ned to meet Linda, who charms him to the point that he turns over a new leaf. | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Silas Flint * Wilkins, butler * Ned Flint * Togo, valet Locations: * Hillsboro | Writer24_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler24_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker24_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle24 = In the Wake of the Wander, Part 11 | Synopsis24 = While sending an emergency signal on the gong in the jungle, on the Island of Missing Men, Holcomb is overtaken by the natives and taken prisoner again. Filson orders all the prisoners killed. However, the patrol boat crew has heard Captain Grim's signal, and the boat's commander approaches thru the jungle, setting up an attack. Meanwhile, Slim and the rest of Grim's crew, outside the village stockade, undertake their own rescue effort, and they manage to free Captain Grim, who immediately confronts Filson and manhandles him. But Filson's ally Djenal, with a big knife, approaches Grim from behind. | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Grim's Crew: ** Holcomb ** Slim ** at least four more hands * Patrol Boat Crew: ** Lieutenant ** Saunders ** several riflemen Antagonists: * Chief Djenal ** Hostile Natives * Chief Kango ** renegade spearmen * Filson Locations: * Island of Missing Men ** Native Village Vehicles: * U.S. Gunboat * schooner, offshore | Writer25_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler25_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker25_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle25 = 2023 Super Police: "The Ceremony, Part 2, The Queen's Face" | Synopsis25 = Deep within the cavern kingdom of the All-Powerful Gods of Fortune, Rex Cosmos has elbow-bumped his bride-to be's face, dislodging a mask! She's not a hag at all, but is Pirate Captain Kiddlaw's attractive girlfriend Renee! The demented subjects of this place rush towards Axel, Rex, and Renee tries to run; if these maniacs recognize her, it won't go well. Rex grabs her skirt to prevent her from escaping, but she just tosses it off and sprints away. Axel hits his head, again, and is rendered unconscious, again. Briefly safe from the mob, Rex threatens to reveal Renee's true identity to her "subjects", but she shows him, on television, that Joan is in Kiddlaw's power. | Appearing25 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Axel Yoke * Other Characters: * Renee Avalon, Queen of Fortune ** All-Powerful Gods of Fortune Antagonists: * | Writer26_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler26_1 = Sven Elven | Inker26_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle26 = Pirate Gold: "Episode 2" | Synopsis26 = While exploring Moraga Island, Jeff is almost shot from behind by one treacherous sailor, but his would-be assailant is in turn attacked by a mysterious stranger, who stabs him in the back, fatally, then flees before Jeff can get a good look at him. | Appearing26 = Featured Characters: * * Gregory Roberts Other Characters: * Captain Dennis ** Flamingo Crew Antagonists: * some among the Flamingo's crew Era: * Locations: * ** Moraga Island Vessels: * "Flamingo", 3-masted square-rigged ship | Writer28_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler28_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker28_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle28 = Magic Crystal of History: "Alexander the Great" | Synopsis28 = Bobby and Binks observe the early career of Alexander the Great. | Appearing28 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Other Characters: * | Writer29_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler29_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker29_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle29 = Calling All Cars, Starring Sandy Kean and the Radio Squad: "The Purple Tiger, Part 3" | Synopsis29 = The Purple Tiger's men lead Sandy and the Commissioner into a trap, pinning Radio Car K-7 between two big sedans, with one gunman riding their running board and giving them instructions. One of the gang machine guns a motorcycle policeman, and Sandy in retaliation slams on the brakes, flinging the gunner to his doom. One thompson gunner wants to kill Sandy, but his partner punches him on the chin to prevent it. The Purple Tiger wants both captives alive. Sandy and the Commissioner are blindfolded and brought before the robed and hooded Purple Tiger. | Appearing29 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** Antagonists: * Purple Tiger ** his gang Other Characters: * Commissioner Bailey * Motorcycle Cop Locations: * Vehicles: * Radio Car K-7 | Notes = * Published by More Fun, Inc.. * Indicia calls this issue "Vol. 2, No. 1"; no issue number appears on the cover. * First issue for Bradley Boys by Creig Flessel. * After this issue, Dr. Occult (as "Dr. Mystic"), migrates to Comics Magazine #1, published by , but soon returns to . * Sam the Porter is absent this issue, but returns next issue. * In her first 13 chapters, Sandra of the Secret Service has never received any orders from, or reported any information to, any U.S. intelligence agency. At the end of this issue's chapter, she volunteers to undertake an espionage mission, on behalf of a foreign monarch, against a neighboring foreign nation. ** Starting this issue, this feature expands to three pages. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Unc: "He Plays Ball", by Joe Eichberger ** Pelion and Ossa, by Bill Carney, (replacing Al Stahl) ** At The Beach, (one-panel cartoons) by Vincent Sullivan ** Just Suppose...: "Hannibal" and "Sepoy Mutiny", (hypothetical historical scenarios) by Henry Kiefer ** Thrilling True Stories, by Creig Flessel, first appearance, skips next issue, and returns in . ** "Talk About Talkies", (text article) by Mary Partrick ** "The Mystic Coincidence", (text article) by "Greysten, the Magician" ** It's a Fact!: "Mount Pelee" by Paul Ferrer ** Hubert, by J. Muselli & Bill Patrick ** Alger's Variety Show by Russell Cole | Trivia = * Sandra McLane, Don Drake, and Brad Hardy all wear jodphurs. * Russell Cole signs his Alger's Variety Show feature as "Alger". * Henry Kiefer signs his Just Suppose... pages as "H.C. and A.D. Kiefer". * Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster sign their Doctor Occult story as "Leger and Reuths". * Tom Cooper signs his In the Wake of the Wander story as "Mac Fergus". | Recommended = | Links = * Read The Gavonian Affair, Part 13 online. }}